A chance to be loved
by CynthiaCrissColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel ya con 25 años resignado que el amor no es para el después de tantas veces que el amor no le sonrió , conoce a Blaine en la boda de Finn y Rachel el cual le ha dado la oportunidad de ilusionarse por primera vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola , bueno esta día la tuve todo el día y la escribí , es algo loca pero no se ustedes dicen si la sigo :D **

* * *

**Glee y todos su personajes no me pertenecen **

Capítulo 1 – La boda

Nunca creí en lo que era el amor , a mis 17 años perdí la virginidad y no fue con alguien que de verdad amara si no con un tipo que tenia dientes de ardilla que había conocido en un bar , en realidad no recuerdo mucho de esa noche estaba muy ebrio para saberlo después me entere que su nombre era Sebastian y que se enredaba con cualquiera en ese bar , si fue una decepción por que fue mi primera vez pero después de eso no paso nada , un novio en la universidad del cual nunca sentí nada más que cariño pero por miedo a la soledad lo mantuve conmigo 4 años y al final lo deje , y después de eso aquí estoy con 25 años de edad mirando a ese chico de hermoso con ojos color avellana , unos rulos de color negro , no muy alto , pero con la sonrisa mas encantadora que haya visto.

-A quien miras con tanto interés? - me abrazo la morena,

-Solo estaba mirando, no es que me interese el chico-le dije desviando la mirada a ella.

-Me parece muy apuesto, creo que es un primo lejano en verdad no lo sé, mis padres invitaron familia que en mi vida había visto. - dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Bueno si es muy apuesto y parece elegantes con ese corbatín

-Ja ja ja ja Kurt creo que has sido flechado por mi primo desconocido-me dio un abrazo.

-jajajaja la boda va muy bien en verdad no creí que Finn se aprendiera los pasos de baile.

-Gracias hermano, ahora si me permites quiero bailar con mi esposa.- Finn se llevo a Rachel de la mano

Mientras bailaban, volví a mirar al chico de los rulos, me estaba mirando y compartiendo una sonrisa, creo que me estoy sonrojando, mire a otro lado para perder la mirada, quise encontrarme con su mirada otra vez pero ya no estaba.

-Hola- una voz me hablo atrás de mí.

-Hola- el chico el el el el me estaba hablando.

-Blaine Anderson- movió su mano en forma de querer dar un saludo.

-Kurt Hummel - enlace su mano con la mía, al tacto con su mano mi corazón se disparo entre pulsaciones rápidas y quizá a punto de salir de mi pecho la cosa más rara que había sentido.

-Bien y dime Kurt ¿Como alguien como tu puede estar sentado aquí sin bailar, tu acompañante no está? - dijo, era obvio que yo no iba con alguien pero era linda su forma de coquetear

-Resulta que he venido solo a la boda- respondí tal vez cortantemente pero era verdad.

-¿Entonces nadie se opone si te invito a Bailar esta pieza conmigo? - estiro su mano.

-Creo que nadie se opone - cogí su mano y empezamos a bailar junto con todos en la pista.

La canción que bailábamos era una de esas románticas en las cuales tenías que bailar abrazado de la otra persona y no era que no me gustara la idea, si no la forma que me hacía sentir, de una manera tan especial.

-Adoro las bodas, en verdad siento que cuando me case la mía será igual o mejor- me hablo al oído.

-Genial por ti, pero yo no soy muy fan de las bodas.- no quería que fuera incomodo pero me gustaba ser sincero.

-ohh entiendo las cosas con el amor no han funcionado eh - dijo mientras su brazo apretó mas mi cadera

-El amor no fue hecho para mí solo es eso- no sé qué paso pero una lagrima cayo por mi rostro.

- Lo siento- fue lo que dije y salí corriendo al baño.

Porque fue tan entrometido, digo no son la clase de cosas que uno le dice a alguien cuando lo acaba de conocer.

-Kurt... Kurt, lo siento, en verdad fui un tonto se que te hirio lo que dije.

Pero que ahhh como alguien podía ser tan imprudente pero a la vez tan lindo abrí la puerta del baño y salí.

- Esta bien no hay problema.

- No claro que no, es que soy un estúpido cuando me pongo nervioso- me miro tan dulcemente que en verdad ahora si mis mejillas no estaban rojas sería raro.

-¿Nervioso? Porque nervioso Blaine?

-Bueno yo... Yo... Es que creo que eres muy guapo en realidad muy tierno y bueno, logras conmoverme.

-jajaja solo llevas a lo mucho 15 min- no logre terminar cuando sus labios lograron llegar a los míos y así había logrado ya en 3 veces hacer que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho.

Su beso al principio había sido tan tierno en verdad, pero al poco tiempo apretó más mis labios creando más tensión y haciendo que el beso se volviera desesperado. Comencé a besarlo más , me había prometido nunca más tener una aventura de una sola noche pero que más da , en un movimiento rápido quite el corbatín que Blaine tenia sobre su cuello y poco a poco baje el beso a su cuello , sabiendo que un beso ahí dejaría una marca seguí sin parar. Me deshice de mi saco sin darme cuenta, Blaine desabotonaba mi camisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi pecho estaba desnudo, ya faltándome respiración trate de desabrochar su pantalón.

-Claro Claro solo un... Oh por dios, lo siento debí tocar. - Finn salía del baño corriendo.

-Creo que el quedara un poco traumado- dijo Blaine

-Rayos, ¿Como? ¿En que estábamos pensando? ¿En un baño? Peor aún ¿En una boda?- dije mientras buscaba mi camisa

-Lo sé pero fue bueno no - tomo mi mano y me giro para darme otro beso, se separo de mi tomo su saco y salió del baño.

* * *

-La boda fue un éxito, gracias por haberme invitado Rachel - dijo Blaine mientras se despedía de mi amiga.

-Claro primo, gracias a ti por venir y fue bueno conocerte mas, en verdad no te recordaba.

-jjajaja no te preocupes prima, felicidades Finn - estrecho la mano de Finn el cual viéndolo bien lucia algo incomodo.

-Fue mmm un buen gusto conocerte Kurt, me agradaste demasiado- Blaine me abrazo pero susurro " no me olvides, porque yo nunca te olvidare", se separo de mi

-Igual fue un gusto Blaine - dije mientras nos separamos, no pude evitar darle una sonrisa por lo que acaba de decirme.

Sonrió y a paso lento vi como salía de la fiesta.

En una tarde todo podía cambiar y después de esto estaba claro que nunca iba a olvidar a Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si regalan un review ahh sería genial :D gracias por leer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos , lo se soy una mala persona por que no actualice rápido pero mi computadora no servía y bueno para que los entretengo con explicaciones la historia fue muy bien aceptada y gracias a todos por esos reviews gracias y bueno seguire actualizando será semanalmente por el momento imagino que sera los viernes bueno espero y les guste este cap **

* * *

Capitulo 2 - Un café

Cuando volví a Nueva York después de la boda de Finn y Rachel, paso lo que había dicho Blaine, no lo había olvidado 2 meses después y todavía sonreía al recordar lo que había pasado en ese baño, mientras mi vida seguía siendo rutinaria en Vogue y en verdad me gustaba mi trabajo pero no había nadie con quien compartir las cosas que pasaban en mi vida.

-Gracias, quédate con el cambio- salí de la cafetería, quite la mirada del camino mientras buscaba mi teléfono-

-Cuidado- alguien con una voz tan familiar me detuvo antes de cruzar la calle con coches en movimiento.

-Ah, mire a todos lados woh estuvo cerca - voltee a verlo, era Blaine.

-Kurt...

-Blaine...

-Valla forma de aparecer de nuevo, sabes deberías de esperar a cruzar la calle y luego buscar lo que sea que estabas buscando podías haber muerto al quinto paso.

-Yo... Yo lo siento es que iba a hacer una llamada y Espera vives aquí en Nueva York.

-Hm si bueno antes no, hace una semana me mude aquí con mi novio.

-ahhh tu novio- ¿así que tenia novio?, esas cosas se dicen antes de besarte con alguien en la boda de tu prima.

-Creo que ya se lo que estas pensando y no, cuando te conocí no tenia novio -sonrió al ver mi expresión

- No, bueno...yo... Este... ahhh es un poco raro- baje la mirada

-Si pero emm, ¿Y qué haces aquí en Nueva York para vivir? - atravesamos juntos la calle.

-Trabajo en Vogue como editor, ¿tú qué haces aquí en la gran manzana?

-Soy actor de teatro, no uno muy bueno apenas estoy comenzando es mi segundo papel en Broadway no tan importante pero tu woh espera, ¿editor en Vogue? Y ¿a tu edad?, eso es genial.

- jajaja si lo sé muy joven siempre me lo dicen y...dime ¿te gustaría salir otro día?, pues debo de irme hoy terminamos el nuevo numero de la revista y es un desastre.

-claro, espera - saco una hoja y un lápiz de su mochila y ahí escribió su número.

-llámame y quedamos para comer o tomar un café - me dio el papel junto con esa sonrisa encantadora.

-claro claro, nos vemos luego Blaine.- camine despidiéndome.

-espera, Kurt - camino hacia mí.

-Fue... Fue bueno verte.

-Lo mismo digo Blaine, nos vemos.

Se había quedado parado en la esquina, habíamos tenido un encuentro raro y justo después de estar pensando en él, no es que fuera malo pero ahora estaba ocupado y ese chico con el que salía Blaine podría decir que es muy afortunado.

Seguí mi camino con una sonrisa no muy disimulada en mi rostro.

Mi encuentro con Blaine había sido inolvidable, a pesar que saber que tenía un novio y que llevan poco tiempo juntos ¿Por dios quien a los dos meses en una relación se mudan juntos?, pero no sé que me pasaba, no dejaba de pensar en el no es que me estuviera enamorando yo ya había dejado el amor atrás pues prefería estar solo, estando solo me dejaba más tiempo para estar más atento en Vogue y pasar más tiempo con la familia.

* * *

-En verdad Blaine, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan descuidado y perdieras mi computadora.- dijo el castaño.

-Lo siento Seb, te comprare una nueva pronto- rose mis labios con los de mi novio, con la gran diferencia que recordé el beso que había tenido con Kurt en la boda de mi prima.

-Valla, Blaine me dejaste sin aliento pero amor debo irme juro que regreso temprano.-beso por última vez mis labios, de una forma corta.

-Está bien - vi como Sebastián salía corriendo del departamento, justo al salir mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

-"¿Hola?"

-"Hola, Blaine?"-una voz dulce sonó del otro lado del teléfono, la pude reconocer en el momento.

-"si, ¿quien habla?" -respondí para causarle confusión.

-"ahh habla Kurt, bueno jajá ¿me recuerdas? , Hace una semana nos encontramos y"

-"Ah sí, si Kurt, claro que te recuerdo yo nunca te olvidaría Kurt"- pero que acababa de decir?

-am amm igual yo , ehh eh bueno ya sabes llamaba para ver como estabas y bueno saber si ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café?- su voz sonaba tan nerviosa.

-Yo... Claro si, ¿cuando quieres que sea?

-¿El viernes te parece bien? , es mi día libre así que puedo a cualquier hora, tu... Tu puedes poner la hora.

-Si, si ¿está bien a las cuatro?

-Claro entonces nos vemos a las 4, ¿te parece en la cafetería que estaba en donde nos encontramos?

-si está bien.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el viernes.

-Hasta el viernes- respondí y colgué.

Nunca antes me había emocionado por una llamada, una llamada que creí que nunca pasaría, entonces recordé mis palabras "yo nunca te olvidaría Kurt" podía haber sido imprudente pero no lo sentía así, me sentía emocionado por ver a Kurt el viernes.

* * *

Esta emoción, tan repentina, estas sonrisas por las mañanas que tanto me abrumaban al recodarlas en la tarde y saber que era lo que las provocaban, tenían un solo nombre "Blaine", era tonto de mi parte a mis 25 años sentir esas mariposas que debí de haber sentido cuando era un adolescente , pero no había nadie que me hubiera hecho sentir así antes , nadie había provocado esto , una ilusión amorosa empezaba a brotar con el resplendente sol que se asomaba en mi ventana hoy viernes.

Espere afuera del café, eran exactamente las cuatro cuando lo vi caminando hacia mí, su cabello rizado estaba perfectamente acomodado, usaba una pajarita rosa que combinaba muy bien con su atuendo, caminaba tan serio hasta el momento que me vio, mee dio una gran sonrisa la cual hizo que mi corazón tal vez pudiera salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

-Hola Kurt- me saludo dando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Hoolaa Blaine- podía sentir como me sonrojaba y no era solo por el simple hecho de verlo si no por ese pequeño beso que me había dado en la mejilla.

-¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? - paso su mano sobre sus risos, así moviendo algunos de lugar.

-mm no, yo llegue hace unos minutos-le enseñe una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, entonces entremos y platicamos adentro.

-Claro.- sonreí mientras entrabamos al café y caminábamos hacia la cajera y pedir la orden intercambiábamos miradas, era un coqueteo muy bonito pero igual tenía que parar, Blaine estaba en una relación y a mí no me gustaría ser el culpable de el final de una relación.

-Espera antes de que ordenes déjame adivinar tu café-toco mi hombro y al tacto mi corazón se volvió inquietar tanto como cuando lo había visto afuera del café

-Eres como mmm Mocha pero no cualquier Mocha, mmmm si un mocha sin grasa para él y para mí un-Me sorprendió que adivinara mi orden de café, mientras terminaba de pedir algunos panecillos para acompañar con el café pude notar, su sonrisa tan especial y una mirada que me llevo de nuevo a la boda de Finn y Rachel, era esa misma mirada cuando lo conocí.

-¿Entonces en que mesa?-pregunto mientras yo seguía recordando.

-Kurt? ¿Kurt en que mesa?- reaccione con mucha confusión pues recorde el beso en el baño.

-En la ventana- fue lo que pude decir.

-jajaja me estás diciendo que Rachel está embarazada y lo que le preocupa es que la altura de su hijo sea como la de Finn- embozo una sonrisa

-Si, es lo que más le preocupa en este momento, pero bueno cuéntame algo de ti, ¿Como conociste a tu novio? Digo, solo 2 meses y vivir juntos ¿es un gran paso no? - dos preguntas a la vez, bravo Hummel deja que Blaine note que te estás interesando.

-Mmmm raro lo sé pero a Seb lo conozco desde que éramos niños , el era mi mejor amigo , bueno aun lo es , solo que conforme crecimos yo sentía cosas por el pero mm el siempre fue un tipo difícil para las relaciones , estudiamos juntos en Dalton cerca de Westerville siempre estábamos juntos , él fue el primero de los dos en salir del closet , después de unos meses le seguí yo , siempre tuve sentimientos raros hacia él , él fue el primer chico que me gusto pero el problema con Seba era que no tenía el mínimo respeto en las relaciones de pareja, siempre terminaba con sus novios por que los engañaba , así fue su vida por años , justo una semana después de la boda el me confesó que sentía cosas por mí , entonces regresaron esos sentimientos que yo tenía por él y bueno aquí estamos siendo una linda pareja.- termino su historia con una amplia pero no muy entonada sonrisa.

-Valla ahora entiendo, se conocen de toda la vida. - estaba completamente perdido, nunca nunca tendría oportunidad con Blaine, el amaba a este chico, pues para perdonar todo ese pasado tan negro que puede tener ese tal Seb debe de amarlo demasiado.

-Algo así, pero tú ¿Qué me dices del amor?- tome un sorbo de café, ¿Que podía responder?

-mmm yo... Bueno hay un chico en realidad no sé qué me pasa con el pero creo que ha cambiado esa forma que tengo de ver el amor , no digo que este enamorado solo que por primera vez en mi vida puedo sentir una ilusión aunque tal vez no sea correspondida .

-¿Quien dice que no es correspondida? Acaso se lo has preguntado a el? - me miro y volvió a sonreírme.

-No, pero... -¿Pero qué? , Invítalo a salir eso funcionaria- dijo sin dejarme terminar.

-Eso ya lo hice- tome otro gran sorbo de café, empezaba a sentir nervios.

-¿Y cómo te fue con él?

- Aun no termina la cita- bravo Hummel.

* * *

** Sebastian ? bueno creo que conoceremos más adelante de su pasado obscuro y bueno gracias por leer no olviden dejar un review , ayudan a seguir con la historia pasen un bonito fin de semana y nos leemos el viernes que viene :D **


End file.
